


dripping love.

by rvmmm21



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Blood, Non-Consensual Touching, Vampire AU, dont worry, noncon sedation, seulgi thinks she's dying but she isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvmmm21/pseuds/rvmmm21
Summary: her mind was made up long ago. humans were nothing special. but now she realises it’s because those humans hadn’t been kang seulgi.this is in response to this anon prompt : Idk if you are into vampire ma'am’s but what if vampire joy has a little obsession with that precious girl called seulgi, sometimes she She can break into the department of seulgi just for getting some fun with teasing her, drinking her blood and maybe something else, Joy might be able to take her to her remote Victorian mansion for some fun without anyone interrupting her evenings.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy, joygi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	dripping love.

As sure as Joy is of her lust for the taste of something metallic on her tongue every now and again, she knows she deserves this.

She deserves _her._

It’s been too long since any human has taken her eye quite the way _she_ did. Joy had never been particularly interested in the mortal lifestyle – seemingly unable to sit still for a second, she had always found their mindless scurrying around irritating. Their blood wasn’t even anything to write home about. Trust her, she’d picked a few up at random, out of curious boredom more than actual thirst. It was more than disappointing when she found that the line between human blood and deer blood was so wafer-thin it almost wasn’t worth the effort subduing a meal so determined to fight back when sinking her fangs into the neck of an unsuspecting four-legged creature seemed far more energy efficient.

Her mind was made up long, long ago.

Those humans were nothing special.

But now she realises it’s because those humans hadn’t been Kang Seulgi.

That’s why she’s perched, every Tuesday evening, on the highest branch of the shadowy oak tree outside a small neighbourhood in Hongdae where the houses are packed like sardines. Joy sighs, a small, dreamy smile playing on her predatory expression when she finally spots her favourite warm-blooded human crossing the street and heading towards a block of apartments.

She recognises her and that signature outfit in an instant. Baggy beige khakis and a loose-necked white t-shirt, knotted at the waist, accentuating her dancer’s figure in all the most sinful places.

If that isn’t an open invitation, Joy doesn’t know _what_ is.

And she might be a long-time member of the undead society, but the twentieth century technology department is something she’s _definitely_ up to date and alive with.

 _Of course_ she knows Seulgi, the small-time dancer hopeful. She knows she has dreams of taking her god given talent to the big stages. That’s what she says in all her ‘Get To Know Me’ videos on her Youtube channel, after all. And it’s also why she posts _so many_ of them too, right? In the hopes of getting scouted; her lucky break.

In a horrible way, Joy has to thank the gods she hasn’t been successful yet. Because who knows how much fancy footwork she’d have to do if Seulgi was training in more built up areas, with back-to-back schedules and not enough free time for Joy to just watch her go about her normal life like she so often does.

Vampiric eyesight is so rewarding when you can see clear as day through tinted windows from ten feet away. Crimson pupils follow the arrows on the lift steadily light up as her human takes it up to the _first… second… third… fourth…_ fifth, floor.

Joy sighs again as she watches Seulgi fumble around with the keys to a door so shabby looking it would probably disintegrate from a light whistle of wind had it not been indoors.

The vampire knows in some way that, no matter how sick and twisted her imagination gets when it’s to do with Seulgi, she _has_ to take her.

Her poor, lovely Seulgi; far too precious to stomach the way life deals her such shitty cards all the time.

As the blood-orange sun dips past the horizon, Joy is reminded that her time is up.

She never tears her gaze from apartment 505A as she commands opaque clouds of inky darkness to shroud her enough to allow for a silent retreat.

Time is up. It’s been two weeks and she cannot wait any longer.

Joy saves her.

_Tonight._

* * *

The door swings open with barely any force, the flimsy metal handle hitting the dent in the wall it made over the many months of her coming home.

Every damned time.

After squeezing through the narrow entrance, Seulgi turns to latch the door.

 _Landlord Kim isn’t gonna like that,_ she thinks, pausing to stare at the dark, crescent shaped scuff in the plaster.

She lets out a defeated huff, rubbing the heels of her palms into her eyes, already feeling the oncoming headache. _Aish, you idiot. Why do you ignore this crap until it becomes a nuisance,_ she berates herself, making a mental note to call the painters first thing tomorrow morning.

Numbly loosening her bag straps, she carelessly shucks her trainers off beside the shoe rack and drags herself past the living room, shrugging her duffel bag off and chucking it somewhere she doesn’t care to know.

She beelines to the bathroom, systematically undressing all the way there.

The first order of business is a long, cool shower.

Seulgi sits on her acrylic kitchen counter, towel-wringing her hair while her eyes travel from the fridge to the stovetop. When the damp material becomes too much to hold up, she drops her hands into her lap. The weight of exhaustion from another merciless day of practice and her dance teacher’s scathing criticism presses on her heavily enough. She certainly doesn’t need to add to it.

Some days are worse than others though. At least tonight she doesn’t feel as stupid or out of her depth as her teacher loves to suggest she is.

Tired eyes settle on a more favourable grilled steak alternative. There on the lowest shelf is NongShim’s self-proclaimed ‘best steak flavoured ramyun of them all’.

Cup ramyun in. Two minutes on the timer. Start.

Punching the buttons on the microwave and fixing herself another instant meal – an MSG loaded regular dinner substitute – has long become muscle memory, allowing Seulgi to hunch over the counter and palm blood-shot eyes, too drained to even tap a foot at how impatient she should be getting.

She gazes wordlessly upon thin wrists, knuckles looking extra pronounced against her pale skin. Thank goodness she had moved out when she decided to pursue her ambition with the help of her family’s modest budget.

God knows what they’d do if they saw her measly food portions; if they saw what she’s done to herself.

She remembers a much younger Seulgi, full of naive ambition and youthful ignorance, gushing over the rich promise living and training in the city held for a girl so naturally talented.

She recalls how she had pretended not to notice her mother’s faltering smile when she heard she’d be moving out of their home, or the way her father’s fist tightened in concern for his only daughter being only reachable through a phone call.

Yet, loving and supportive as ever, her parents pooled all their efforts into backing their daughter’s aspirations.

The moments are rare, but sometimes she wishes she’d stayed. How bad can small town living be, compared to the gruelling, unforgiving whip for a nobody trying to make it in showbiz? Mundanity cannot be any worse than the way this industry chews her up and spits her out every day of every week.

Thankless and discarded, dropped like a sack of bricks.

 _Seulgi-yah, you’re getting so thin,_ the dancer mouths, sounding in her head exactly how her mother worried over her time and time again.

Chuckling slightly at the absurdity, she stops the timer right before it dings zero.

Aside from the soft slurping, Seulgi eats in silence. But she won’t be attesting to NongShim’s claims of superiority tonight. She’s only eating because she can’t take Ibuprofen on an empty stomach.

Disposing the remaining soup down the sink, she rolls aching shoulders back, exhaling slowly. She flicks the living room lights off and shuffles straight to the bedroom, the sight of her unmade bed spurring some sort of urgency in her to get back into it as quickly as she can. After brushing her teeth, she settles down, flinging a few extra pillows to the floor.

A change of mattress is long overdue. The springs shriek with the slightest movement, but she’s grown so used to it she isn’t sure she can sleep without it, now. And really, what does it matter? It isn’t as though she has anyone to bring home to it.

Plus, that whole ‘long overdue change’ thing goes with pretty much the rest of the apartment.

Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, a sleepy smile traces her lips, sound in the knowledge that her old, trusty mattress will accommodate her through another lonely night.

…

That very same night, Joy makes up her mind when she’s at the foot of Seulgi’s bed.

Seulgi is Joy’s and Joy’s alone. Joy’s to provide for, to protect, to drink from, to love and make love to. There’s nothing else the vampire can think of that would be in both their best interests, even if it was bubbling from a place of selfish desire.

Joy has to squint before she stumbles too far ahead of herself.

_How can a simple human make her feel a connection as strong as this? She hasn’t even had her first drink yet._

Slowly, soundlessly, the vampire begins her advance, creeping up… closer and closer until she’s hovering mere inches above the sleeping girl. _This feels almost criminal,_ Joy thinks at how _soft_ she looks like this, eyes closed and blissfully unaware of the future she has planned for her, of how her life is going to change for the better.

There’s a slight shuffle and Joy halts her movements, wondering if she’s alerted her prey to the very imminent danger she’s in. Seulgi stirs lightly, mumbling in her sleep and readjusting her position, conveniently causing her dark brown tresses to fall away from her neck, exposing it.

Despite their proximity, the human remains asleep.

Joy feels the scent of what Seulgi has to offer beneath that thin barrier of skin pulling her in. Her lips twitch in anticipation.

Just as the vampire is about to stake her claim, Seulgi wakes up.

The delirium doesn’t clear her head for a tactical mind, but if there’s one thing she knows, it’s that she’s never seen a pair of glinting _fangs_ on another human being and she’s never seen pupils _that_ _feral._

Her eyes shoot open. Seulgi lets out a blood-curdling scream before her flight instincts kick in and she’s kicking and trying to sit up.

No such luck, unfortunately.

The moment she brings her arms in front of her, cold, strong fingers are wrapping around both her wrists, shoving them back down stretched out on either side of her.

Too terrified to even open her eyes, Seulgi can only whimper up at nothing as she feels the prick of Joy’s fangs pierce her skin. Anything she would have begged for is shattered as the vampire goes full force, sinking in until she’s certain she’s fully embedded in the human’s throat and into her jugular.

The thought of drinking from her is almost too much to bear.

Joy’s eyes flutter shut in unadulterated ecstasy when she takes her first gulp.

_She’s so fucking sweet._

Her fangs are multifaceted, and Joy makes sure that for every sip she takes, she pumps her own sedative into the squirming girl, the effects of which act very closely to the way perhaps a hospital grade sedative would in the mortal realm.

True enough, the human can feel her blood draining out of her at a pulsing rate, and she assumes that’s why she feels herself getting dizzier.

She’s – no, she’s not going to die. Not like this. Her chances of survival get slimmer each second she hesitates.

With one final burst of adrenaline, Seulgi manages to bring a knee up to Joy’s chest, knocking her back by surprise. The force of a meagre human isn’t anywhere powerful enough to harm her, but Joy is stunned… and fondly taken by Seulgi’s determination.

The deed has been done, so it wouldn’t hurt to play a little, now.

She gladly relents, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she watches the human struggle away, falling off the bed and face-down onto the floor, sloppily grasping at the bloody puncture wounds on her neck.

Even the darkness spins in a way Seulgi has never known.

Ignoring the blankets tangled into her legs from where she fell, she tries to crawl towards the bedroom door, the moisture on her hands smearing into the carpet. But Joy puts a stop to her human’s cute little getaway plan when she gracefully plants a foot on her bottom and pushes forward, leaving Seulgi sobbing pathetically, much too weak to fight the pressure holding her down.

“It’s too late,” the vampire smirks, kicking Seulgi over onto her back so she can tower over her trembling figure. “You’re marked, you’re _mine._ ”

Her voice is dripping with menace, but Seulgi winces at the implication more than anything else. _Why her? What had she done to deserve this? Why has she never seen this goddamned beautiful wom – creature before?_

It’s probably hopeless, seeing as she’s slowly losing her grip on the real world from the blood loss, but Seulgi tries anyway. Her irregular pulse thrums dully in her ears and her eyes shake as she trails her gaze up to meet the glowing ruby ones staring right down at her along with that wide grin, stained crimson to match.

“Who… are you – are you going to – ” she slurs, eyelids growing heavier and heavier, head lolling to the side, “p-please… please don’t kill me, I’ll – ”

Joy shushes her before she can finish, crouching down to straddle her incapacitated prey fighting a losing battle to stay conscious. A hand rests on heaving ribs, right below her breasts as Joy leans in to nip at an earlobe, causing a broken squeak to rupture from Seulgi’s throat and a single tear to stream down her face.

“Kang Seulgi, it’s okay to give in, just sleep,” the vampire soothes, suddenly gentle as she intimately cups her human’s pretty, crying face.

Seulgi’s almost completely immobile now and it’s all she can do to convey her horrified bewilderment through her eyes, all swollen and puffy and sore.

“My n-name…” she whispers hoarsely through numb lips, “… h-how…”

“Shh, you’re not dying baby, don’t worry,” Joy replies out of sympathy, feeling the inevitable slowing of Seulgi’s breathing under her palm. “This is just so I can take you home with me. You’ll be much happier when you wake up, trust me.”

A blissful weightlessness blankets over her completely, and Seulgi cannot stay awake any longer.

The last thing she feels is a pair of soft lips against her forehead as her world fades to black.

The vampire hangs her head, staying still over her human’s unconscious body, the silence thick enough to slice with a knife.

Eventually she gathers the sleeping girl in her arms, cradling her close as the clouds shroud them both.

There’s so much Joy needs to teach her Seulgi. She needs to teach her that she’s really not the monster she’s posed herself to be tonight and that she’ll take care of her come what may, so Seulgi really does well to accept her fate and know her place.

And she just _knows_ Seulgi will be ecstatic to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i’d find it easier to recite pi than tell you how this became an actual potential fic. this probably isn’t what you were getting at, but what’s my inbox for, but to read all your delightful prompts and then do what i want anyway. this is dark. enjoy at your own risk.
> 
> if you want to send me an equally depraved prompt, my tumblr is all yours.


End file.
